


Past Imperfect, Future Conditional, Present Tense

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Season/Series 01, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After struggling through her History homework (with Willow's help) Buffy decides to cut through the graveyard on her way home... where she meets an oddly familiar stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"School sucks. Homework sucks more. And History homework is, like, exponentially suckier."

"I don't know, I kinda like it. Reading about how people used to live in different times, the way they thought back then, it's interesting, you know?"

"It's really not. The past seems to be all about people killing each other. And guess what? So's the present day. At least it is if you're me."

"Poor thing. Your life is different than other people's."

"Which is exactly why it's not fair that I have to do homework. What's the point of it anyway?"

"Um, it's so you can get good grades and go to college and get a good job. You know, the future."

"Not me. My future is going to be more of the same. Violence and death and sharp pointy wooden things. I wish someone could just wave a magic wand and make all the demons and vampires and witches and things just *poof* and disappear."

"That would be so cool. Oh, except that you'd have to be a demon or a witch yourself to do that, so you'd be making yourself disappear too. So it wouldn't work. Pity."

"Just as well. Can you imagine someone with the power to do anything like _that_? They'd be more dangerous than a hundred vampires. But this is getting us nowhere. How much more is there to read?"

"Only a couple of pages. Y-you can leave it if you like, I'll read it and give you the condensed version tomorrow."

"Really? You're an absolute star and I kinda love you. See, your power of Understanding Homework is far more useful to the world than any wand-wielding superwitch would be. So; I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"You're going now?"

"Yeah, I really should. I had to promise Mom I'd be home by ten, and I wanted to swing through the graveyard on the way back."

"Mm-hmm."

"Don't _mm-hmm_ me in that tone of voice, young lady. I need to patrol. As the Slayer, I have a sacred duty to check for vampires."

"And is there any particular vampire you'll be checking for? A tall dark handsome mysterious brooding one, perhaps?"

"I - er - no. Not at all. I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh, okay. It's just maybe possibly Angel might be around. Maybe. You know what he's like; Mr Appear-From-Nowhere Guy. Which is incredibly annoying."

"Yeah, yeah. You know you love the mystery. So go on then. Shoo! Begone from my house, to keep your rendezvous with your mystery lover."

"Er, he's not actually my lover, you know... okay, okay! I'm going! Thanks for all the help with the homework, I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow!"

 

As she stepped out into the street, Buffy shivered slightly in the cool night breeze. She'd chosen her favourite skirt to wear tonight, the one that showed off her legs so well, just on the off-chance that Angel might show. And now it looked like she was going to be all blue and goosebumpy and totally unsexy when he arrived. 

_If_ he arrived. She didn't know if she wanted him to or not, now.

She was totally a liar. Of course she wanted him to show.

So she kept looking around her as she walked the dark, deserted streets and into the graveyard. (She'd never admit this, but it still kind of gave her a thrill to be doing this without being afraid. To be, in fact, the thing that the bad guys ought to be afraid of.) She was so busy looking around, in fact, that she collided straight into the woman who was suddenly stood there in the middle of the pathway.


	2. Chapter 2

She recoiled back; they both did, falling to the ground in mirror poses of each other. Then Buffy saw something glittering in the other's hand. Something heavy and sharp; a weapon! She fumbled in her jacket for a stake, struggled to get up...

Only to find that the other woman had somehow done some kind of incredible jumpy twisty thing and was already back on her feet, weapon poised and ready to strike! So Buffy did the best she could - she swung her legs around to trip her assailant, hoping to bring her back down to her level. 

It might have worked - except that the other somehow sensed her move and jumped clean over her scything legs. She landed, and with a well-aimed kick knocked the stake out of Buffy's hand. But that left a moment of opportunity, and Buffy seized it with both hands - literally; she grabbed her foot and pulled. The other woman collapsed to the ground; but Buffy's advantage was fleeting. Her opponent used the movement of her fall to kick free, and then was rolling around and grappling her. She was incredibly strong; easily as strong as Buffy herself, and more skilful. She fought her way on top, and before Buffy could find a way out, she was pinned.

Then to her astonishment, her assailant spoke to her in an aggrieved, long-suffering voice. "Why is it that other Slayers are always trying to kill me?" 

"_Other_ Slayers? How many have you met?"

"Most of them, of course. I - _Oh my God!_ Oh my God, it can't be. I'm... you're..." And before she knew it, the other woman had leaped up off her as if scalded and had retreated to the far side of the path, her hand covering her mouth, her eyes huge with shock. What on earth?

"Who- who are you? What are you? How do you know about Slayers?"

That provoked a slightly unhinged laugh. "The same way you know about them. The exact same way. You could say our experiences are identical."

"You're a Slayer too? But there's only ever one. And I'm not dead. Are you dead?" 

"Not recently."

Huh? She examined the peculiar woman more closely. She was the same height as Buffy, though rather thinner, and her voice sounded like she was older. She was dressed older too, in rather boring grown-up clothes. Her hair was blonde, tied back in a ponytail. She definitely wasn't a vampire; her breath came ragged, just like Buffy's own, as she recovered from the fight. Buffy felt a vague satisfaction that even if she hadn't won, she'd made her opponent suffer for it. Next time they fought, she'd be ready; she knew she would win their next battle.

But for now, there was a mystery to solve. Somehow she'd have to lure this strange girl who thought she was a Slayer to meet Giles. He'd sort things out... First, win her confidence.

"Listen, I didn't mean to attack you; you just scared me with the lurkiness and the big axe thingy. If you're a Slayer, we're on the same side. My name's Buffy, what's yours?"

Another rather desperate laugh. "Buffy."

"What's wrong with my name? And I asked you for _yours_, _if_ you don't mind."

"My name _is_ Buffy." 

"What? But that's amazing, I never--"

But the other woman was speaking now with almost vicious intensity, her eyes locked on her own as if demanding belief. "Buffy Anne Summers. Born on January 19th, 1981. Daughter of Joyce and Hank Summers, sister of D-, uh, forget that last part. Educated at Hemery and Sunnydale High Schools... this is Sunnydale, isn't it? St Jude's Cemetery?"

"Woah. Creepsville. How do you know so much about me? Are you my personal stalker?"

"Was I always this slow? I _am_ you. Take a better look."

She stepped under one of the infrequent streetlamps that illuminated the path, and for the first time Buffy caught a good look at her face. It still seemed strange, and then something clicked in her brain, and she realised where she'd seen it before. 

In the mirror.

Except not quite; the stranger's face was different somehow. More lived in. She looked like she didn't smile as much, and there was a deep burden of responsibility and knowledge in her eyes. She looked like someone who'd known pain and suffering and loss, and come out the other side - not unscathed, but not beaten down either. Her heart ached for her, and yet she felt strangely uplifted...

...And this was _her_?

"If you're really me, then you can tell me what I called my favourite stuffed animal?"

"That's easy. Mr Gordo. I've still got him, you know."

"What? Oh my God, it's true. Oh my God. You really are me! _How_ are you me? Are you future-me, or alternative-dimension me, or, or what?"

"I don't know. Future-me, I think. Or rather, actually, it's _you_ that's _past_-me. It's a whole time-travel thing, very complicated. I shouldn't have come this far back."

"You're me from the future? That explains why you're so old."

"I'm not old! I'm twenty-four. And you look to be, what? Seventeen? I can't believe I used to wear skirts like that. What on earth was I thinking?"

"This skirt is lush. And please, I'm sixteen. As in 'sweet'."

"Sixteen? You mean you haven't even slept with Angel yet? You'd better- oh no..." The other woman clapped her hand over her mouth again, but it was too late. Buffy squealed in mixed excitement and embarrassment, practically bouncing on her toes and clapping her hands together in excitement. Her face glowed bright crimson, and she felt herself stammering as her words tumbled out.

"I do it- we do it- me and Angel- we d- he do- he likes me? Really? We actually- we really have sex? _Together_? What's it like? Is it nice? I bet it's nice, I bet he's really good, he's just..." She trailed off at the look of.. pity?... in the other Buffy's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said. Just forget I mentioned it, okay?"

"But why? Isn't it.. oh no. Does something go wrong? What? Tell me!"

"I can't. I - look." The other woman sighed heavily. "Not everything in life is perfect, and my - your - _our_ relationship with Angel had, er, will have its ups and downs. It may seem really horrible at times, but just believe in yourself, and be strong, and it'll all work out for the best in the end. I promise."

"But why can't you tell me? If you're me from the future, then you already know how... oh. I get it."

"Yeah. If I tell you how the future will happen..."

"...my actions will change it. Butterfly wings. But Grandfather's already dead, so at least you can't kill him."

"Darn. And I brought the Scythe specially."

"The what? Is that what you call the big axe thingie? You _do_ know it's not shaped like a scythe at all, don't you?"

"Yeah. I don't actually know why we all call it that, it's just that..." The other woman's eyes suddenly lit up with inspiration. "Listen, er- Buffy. We call this _the Scythe_. It's a very powerful weapon, and it's really, really important. When you find it again, it'll mean you're about to win... er...the next fight you're going to be in. Remember that."

Buffy grinned. "Isn't that cheating?"

"Well, I reckon if I'm vague enough, it's just like one of those dusty old prophecies Giles was always coming up with."

That made her giggle. "He does, doesn't he? Anything else you can tell me, O Great Prophetess?"

"Um... it's not just a weapon. You can use it to, er, how can I explain without giving away the answer? Ooh! An axe can be used to cut through ropes or cleave chains, to free someone. It's all symbolic. Talk to Willow, she'll understand."

"So she's still the big brain even in the future?"

"Oh, you have no idea. What else? Oh, yeah. Don't kill Spike."

"Who?"

"Never mind, just don't kill him. Even though you'll want to, many many times. I mean, you can hit him as much as you like, but he's gonna save the world eventually, so you need him alive for that."

"O-kay. Any more? Lottery numbers would be nice."

"You're telling me. A bit of spare cash lying around would have been a godsend, some days. But I can't, can I? Actually, I wish I could tell you to take a few courses in management and administration too, when you go to university - that would really help."

"Sounds like boredom city."

"I know. That's why I - you - won't do it. But at least try to remember to sign up early for your classes, please, and - oh yeah. Your first roommate in college? What was her name... oh yes, Kathy! She's evil. Totally evil. That's a freebie, 'cause nobody else believed me at first. But she is. Promise."

"Got it. So, this is going to be a strange question, but... you're still alive? At, what did you say, 24 years old?"

"Alive and kicking. And occasionally punching, elbowing and putting in a headlock."

"_Yes!!_"

"I know exactly how you feel... uh, our life really sucks, doesn't it?"

"Not quite so much, now I know that. So what's it like in the future? Do you still have the guys, are you still friends? Still Slaying? Do you have flying cars and jetpacks?"

"Funny you should mention... but no, none of the science fictionny stuff. But Will's still my best friend and Xan's, like, my rock. As for the Slaying, well... you'll see." She grinned at that.

"So... not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything, but can you get back to your own time? It's going to be majorly weird having two of us around. You're too old to be my long-lost twin sister anyway... and what's with the hair?"

"What's wrong with my hair? I like it like this."

"It's the skanky bleach job. How on earth did Mom let you get away with it?"

"She... uh, I've had it like this for years now. I went blonde the same time Willow went red, it was like a joint decision."

"_Will_ colours her hair? We're talking about kind, gentle, really timid and unadventurous Willow who goes to Sunnydale High?"

"Oh boy. See above, re: you have _no_ idea. At least I prefer her redhead look to the _black_ hair. Anyway, enough about the fashion talk. Yeah, I think I can get to my proper time, but I kind of have to be back in New York to get there."

"You've been to NYC? So cool! What's it like? Did you get mugged?"

"Yeah, right. It was an adventure holiday. But there's a time portal thingie there on top of a skyscraper. I came too far back, but I think I can get home again. I just don't know why I ended up _here_, of all places."

"Giles would know. We can ask him tomorrow."

"Do we have to? Oh, I suppose it would be sort of fun to see him. I can't mess up the timelines more than I already have just by being here."

"So, back to my place? Uh, your place too, I suppose. You can sleep in the spare room."

***

And so they made their way back to Revello Drive. When Buffy would have walked straight up to the front door, her companion (it was still too weird to think of her as 'Buffy') hesitated.

"Is... is Mom there?"

"No, luckily. She's on a buying trip or something for her gallery. I had to swear all sorts of promises about being responsible and stuff before she left me alone, like she and Dad didn't do that all the time in LA."

"Oh." Her look was indecipherable. "You go in. I just want to... look around for a while."

"Sure." Buffy shrugged, and pulled out her key. As she made her way to the kitchen to raid the refrigerator, she saw her future counterpart through the window walking into the back yard. Then she stood near the flowerbed for a long time, gazing at the ground then back out to the street and up towards Mom's bedroom. She was acting peculiarly, Buffy thought, but maybe it was the effects of old age. Whatever. She pulled out a frozen pizza, and put it in the stove to heat up. At this point, she saw the other girl coming towards the back door. She'd better let her in...

But before she got there, there was the sound of a key in the lock, and the door opened.

"What - how did you open that?"

"Huh? Oh, I always kept the key. Never had the heart to throw it away, even after..."

"But..." And all of a sudden, it hit Buffy. This other woman had the key to her house. _Her_ key. She really was her. It wasn't just a trick, or a game. It was real. The stranger was _her_.

The world spun, and the next thing she knew, the other Buffy was kneeling next to her looking anxious. "Are you all right?"

A forced laugh. "Sure. I'll survive, how could I not? You're proof!"

"You'd better come and sit on the couch. Can I get you something? Some tea?"

"Oh! Pizza in the oven! It'll burn!"

"In the oven? What's wrong with the microwave... oh yeah. I've got it. It's fine, come on."

And so they sat together on the couch and shared a pizza, and talked. Hesitantly at first, but Buffy's natural resilience and youth soon won through, and she was chattering away freely. By mutual unspoken agreement she restrained her curiosity about the future; too many awkward unanswerable questions lay there. But for the first time in her life she could pour out all her secrets and worries and dreams to someone who really and truly understood her, because she _was_ her. Just an older and wiser and more experienced her. As for future!Buffy, she seemed a little dazed by her exuberance, but seemed to draw strength from it, smiling fondly as she basked in the glow of her younger, more innocent self.

By the time they went upstairs to bed they were holding hands, and it seemed natural to Buffy to suggest sharing her room. But the other Buffy turned a little pink and disengaged her hand and shook her head, and Buffy suddenly realised what her suggestion must have sounded like. She flushed fiery crimson and stammered out apologies, causing her older counterpart to burst out laughing. "Don't worry, I'm not offended. How could I be? But you'd better get to bed. I'll sleep in Dawn's room."

"That's kinda poetic; but you know, if the sun's shining in too brightly first thing in the morning you can always pull the blinds..."

"No, I meant... never mind. See you tomorrow. When, incidentally, as the oldest I _will_ get to use the bathroom first, of course."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, grandma."

"Respect your elders, young whippersnapper."

"And you... what's a whippersnapper?"

"Um, I don't know. But you're one."

"No, you."


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning - after Buffy had been forced to concede defeat in the battle of the bathroom - she took her new friend with her to school. She was quite nervous about that, actually. Wondering how she'd explain, how she'd smuggle her companion past the teachers into the library. But future!Buffy had simply strolled in through the doorway as if she owned the place, shielded by a cloak of invincible confidence, and nobody stopped her or even spared her a second glance. 

She knew the way, too, and it wasn't long before the two of them were pushing open the double doors of the library. The other Buffy stopped dead then, looking about her in what Buffy easily deduced was a nostalgia attack, and she patiently waited for her to get her bearings again. 

"Is it smaller than you remember it?"

"Would I be clichéd if I said yes?"

"Yep."

Before her companion could think up a retort, the door from the office clicked open.

"Ah, Buffy. You're here. Excellent. We should - oh, good Lord."

Giles took off his glasses and started to polish them, staring in befuddled amazement. At this, both Buffies smiled identical grins, turned to face each other in perfect unison and said simultaneously "I knew he'd do that!" Then spoiled the effect when one giggled and the other gave a wry chuckle.

"Giles, I'd like to introduce myself. This is Buffy."

"We've already met, remember?"

"Good heavens. This is incredible. I don't understand..."

"Oh, it's easy. She's me. From the future."

At this point the library doors swung open again and Xander and Willow stepped through, deep in conversation... which stopped dead as they saw the tableau before them.

"Oh, hi Buffy... oh. There's t-two of you. When did that happen?"

"Wow! I'm not complaining; two Buffies are way better than one."

The other Buffy shook her head wryly. "Now I remember. You've still got that silly crush on me, haven't you?"

"Hey!" Both Xander and Buffy herself looked offended at that, and future!Buffy threw up her hands in apology. 

"Sorry! Lips now sealed."

"You're not an evil doppelgänger of the real Buffster, are you?"

"Xander, if she was, wouldn't she have killed Buffy secretly so she could take her place and then murder all of us when we weren't expecting it... oh. I'll shut up now."

"Don't worry, Will. I'm really me. It's a time-travel thing that went wrong, and I ended up here in the past."

"Oh of course!" Giles' voice had perked up again. "It's like that episode 'The Three Doctors', except it's the 'Two Buffies'."

"Did Giles just make a pop culture reference? I'm scared. Hold me."

Buffy pouted. "It doesn't count as pop culture if nobody else gets it."

"Have none of you philistines even heard of Doctor Who?"

Buffy shook her head, but to her surprise her future counterpart looked interested.

"Isn't that the new BBC show with Christopher Eccleston? Leah was raving about it. But how did _you_ hear of it?"

Giles raised his eyes to heaven and shook his head despairingly. "'New' show. I - wait. You say they've cast a new actor for the part? They're reviving it? I always said the cancellation was a mistake. So, er, Miss, what year are you from exactly?"

"Well, most recently 2298, but originally 2005. March 2005."

"And you're really Buffy? Good heavens."

"She really is me, Giles. She knows things only I know."

"Such as? Come on, Buff, you can tell us too. We're your friends. Are they naughty things?"

"Xander, stop acting like a teenage boy.... oh wait, sorry. Carry on."

Giles ignored the interchange, staring at the other Buffy with peculiar intensity. "2005. That's eight years into the future. You're twenty-four years old?"

She nodded, and to Buffy's surprise Giles turned hurriedly away and sat down at the table. She could swear she saw something glinting in his eyes as he dashed past.

"Twenty-four. I always knew you were special, but I... Twenty-four!"

Buffy felt confused and a little disturbed at his reaction, but the other Buffy squeezed her shoulder gently then strode over to the centre of the library.

"Yeah. I'm past my expiry date and still going strong. Which, to be fair, is a lot due to your help. To all you guys. But we're wasting time. I need your help again, because I've got to get back to my own life." She gave Willow an odd look then, causing the other girl to blink in surprise. "I've got important conversations that need to take place."

"H-how can we help? How did you get here anyway?"

"There's a time portal. It should have taken me back to New York City in 2005, but instead I ended up here in Sunnydale in 1997. I need to know why, before I risk going through it again. We need to hit the books, guys."

"Ah yes, I'm sure we have _lots_ of books on time-travel and spacio-temporal transference."

"I hope that was truth and not sarcasm, Giles, 'cause I need to get back. And there must be information on this, somewhere, 'cause Willow knows all about how the portal works."

"I - I do?"

"Not _you_ you, my-time you."

"Oh. Oh, wow! Am I, like, this super-knowledgeable mad scientist type in the future, only not so mad, hopefully, and I invent a time machine?"

"Erm... something like that. Yes. Yes! You're really into the science and stuff, and you're not at all interested in magic even the slightest bit."

"Magic?" Willow's eyes lit up, and future!Buffy groaned. 

"Please forget I said that. I shouldn't really be telling you anything about the future."

Xander interjected here, "What, not even next week's winning lottery numbers?" and Buffy (the original Buffy, the 16-year old) rolled her eyes.

"We've already discussed that. She can't."

"Why not?"

Buffy hesitated over the explanation, but Willow came to her rescue. "Because if she tells us something now to change the present, which is her past, she might alter the future, which is still her past but more recent, and that might make the more distant future, which is her present, different."

"Huh?"

"She might *poof* out of existence if she tells us the wrong thing."

"Oh! In that case, better not say anything."

"I agree." Future!Buffy herself looked a little rattled by that. But then something seemed to cross her mind. "One thing, Xan. How good are you at CPR?"

"What? I don't know. We had the class back in Junior High, but I'm not sure I really remember how to do it."

"You'd better do some revision then. It's... it's a useful skill, you never know when it might be important."

Xander nodded, and Buffy saw her counterpart prod herself in the chest, as if to make sure she was still in existence. Then she clapped her hands and made a shooing gesture. "Come on, people! Research time! Giles, if your books have nothing on time-travel as such, try under portals and dimensional gates."

Giles blinked, then nodded and set to work. Buffy stared in astonishment as her future self - as _she_ \- calmly told him what to do, and he did it. Issuing orders with complete self-confidence, just like a grown-up. Which of course she was. Maybe getting old would have some benefits after all?

Though she still hoped she wouldn't have to dress like that when she reached the other Buffy's age.


	4. Chapter 4

The lunchtime bell rang, and Buffy got up from her desk and stretched. As soon as they'd left the library for their first class Willow and Xander had besieged her with questions - "What's it like?" "Is it weird?" "Is she really you?" And she'd tried to answer, but there were some things that just couldn't be put into words. The sight of herself, strong and confident and adult, had touched something deep inside her. It was her future, and... and it didn't suck. She had something to look forward to, to be proud of. She held the knowledge warm and close in her heart, and it cheered her as they retraced their steps to the library.

Where she found her future self looking utterly frazzled and fed up, surrounded by a litter of open books and discarded coffee cups. She groaned theatrically as she saw them coming in.

"I'd forgotten how much I hate research!"

Buffy grinned. "How could you forget that? Isn't it, like, central to the core of my - our - entire being?"

"Yeah, but in the future I've got an entire team of people to do my research for me. I've forgotten what it's like to have to do it myself."

"Seriously? And do you have a private army of evil-fighters too? And fancy gadgets and a secret base in a castle somewhere?"

"_Hee_! Why, er, no. Nothing at all like that, honest."

"Oh. If you've g-got lots of people to do research d-does that mean you don't need us in the future any more?"

"Don't be silly, Will. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. In, er, more ways than one, but never mind that now. You're indispensable. Both of you."

"I'm indispensable guy? Really?"

At that point, Giles walked back in carrying a pile of books. "If you're so indispensable, you can help me carry more items up from the stacks. Here's the list; come on."

Buffy, Willow and the other Buffy shared a grin as a reluctant Xander trailed out again. But Buffy's grin faded as Giles poked his head back out through the door. "You too, Buffy. It's a long list. Willow, perhaps you could make a start on Grigorax's Codex?"

Buffy pouted, and flounced out, leaving her future self with Willow. By the time she got back they were deep in conversation, and she overheard the last snatches of their talk. It was so fascinating she paused a moment to listen.

"That's _so_ romantic! But what about- about me? I know you can't tell me in detail, 'cause of the future-changing and poofing factor, but some hints, maybe? Does Xander ever finally notice, uh..."

"Oh, Will. Are you sure it's really him you're in love with?"

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know... but are you, um, sure you're not, er, crushing on him because you're trying to hide your feelings for, uh, someone else? Maybe someone you, er, don't want to admit even to yourself that you like?"

"Like who? Xander's the only boy I've ever felt this way about!"

The other Buffy blushed. "That's kind of my point."

Willow seemed to hesitate; but then the familiar look of stubbornness came over her face. "I love Xander."

Future!Buffy sighed. "If you say so. Just remember, Will, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything, I won't be upset or shocked. Well, maybe a little shocked but I'll get over it. Just like you will a few years later when you find out about Sa-... um, anyway. Oh look! Twentieth Century Buffy is back! With books!"

Before long the five of them (or did it still count as four, since two of them were the same?) were sat around the table deep in study. Xander had brought sandwiches from the cafeteria to tide them over, and there was no sound except for munching and the rustle of pages.

So everybody jumped when Giles thumped his book down and said "Oh, of course!"

"Giles! Can't your sudden inspiration be less sudden and more inspirational?"

"It's the Hellmouth! When the time portal was opening, the end of it was drawn towards the other portal - the one here in Sunnydale. It's the strongest source of mystical energy on the continent, and it simply drew Buffy in towards it."

"Like a giant magnet in a cartoon, except she didn't leave all her clothes behind, unfortunately?"

Buffy scowled at Xander on her counterpart's behalf, since she seemed to be concentrating too hard on Giles's explanation to be distracted. "What sort of cartoons do _you_ watch?"

"But why in 1997? Why not later, or earlier?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it's something the Master has done? When he tried to escape during the Harvest, perhaps the mystical energy he gathered made the Hellmouth stronger somehow? But that still means... oh, no, wait a moment..."

He studied the book again, and Buffy met her future self's eyes and grinned. "Told you he'd work it out."

"Got it. When you came back from 2298, the portal latched onto the strongest source of mystical energy in the area. And that means temporal area as well as geographical. If you move a shorter distance, eight years rather than several hundred, the margin of error will be the same proportionately, which means far smaller in absolute terms. I believe physical proximity exerts a stronger influence than temporal, however."

"And again in English?"

"You can go back to 2005 and you won't get pulled away back to the Hellmouth here again in this year. You might, however, get pulled by the version of the Hellmouth that exists in 2005. You'd still be in your own time, but you might end up in Sunnydale again rather than New York."

"You know, that's really not going to be a problem. Trust me."

"So, I suppose our time together is drawing to a close. It's really been the most remarkable experience meeting you, I--"

"Hold on a minute." All eyes turned to Willow, whose face was drawn into a scowl of concentration. "How come Buffy didn't know this already?"

"'Cause I'm not a time-travel whiz. We can't all be geniuses."

"No, I mean, why don't you remember us having this conversation? I mean, you've already lived through this, so you ought to remember yourself coming back in time and everything."

"Oh, I see. Well, I don't remember it, but why does it matter?"

"Actually, Buffy, I think Willow has something. This could be serious. _Why_ don't you remember? It must mean that the you from the future is not the same as the you that's here now. The future has diverged; you remember different pasts. Oh my."

"Giles, I didn't understand a word of that but it sounds bad."

"It means I'm about to go *poof*, doesn't it?"

"Or that when you get back to your own time everybody else has gone *poof*. Or, or maybe there'll be intelligent apes ruling the world and keeping humans as pets..."

Future!Buffy cringed. "I hated that movie."

"Oh, this is bad."

"Wait a minute!" Everyone turned to look at Xander. "You said Buffy doesn't remember this happening? Well, rather than some sinister time-travel paradox thing, maybe she just forgot about it? I forget things all the time."

"I hardly think I'll forget this." But then Buffy saw her counterpart frowning, and a light dawn slowly in her eyes. Then to her confusion, future!Buffy gazed up to heaven and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" before turning back to the others.

"You will forget it. It's the only way it could have happened. By magic. One of you must cast a forget spell on you all, so you don't remember me being here. So I don't remember this happening in my past."

"Good lord. Is that even possible?"

"I-I don't like it, Buffy. It sounds really dangerous. And also creepy, wiping our memories like that."

"I'm sorry, Will, I really am. More than you'll ever remember. But the spell _is_ possible, and it works. You just have to be careful to judge it so you only erase the memories you want to lose, instead of all of them. But you can do it."

"M-me? But shouldn't Giles...?"

"You've done it before... er. you'll do it again. You're good at this, believe me. Scarily good. A natural talent. Just, uh, be careful, okay? Don't let it go to your head, or much badness will ensue."

"I'll be careful. I promise."

Meanwhile, Giles had been thumbing through Krause's Compendium, and found what he was looking for. "Aha! Yes, Buffy, you're right. Remarkable. We'll need some supplies though, some herbs. I wonder if I have the right materials in stock? I won't be a moment."

As he left, Buffy slumped down on the edge of the table, feeling sulky. "So we'll forget you came? All that stuff you carefully didn't tell us, we'll just forget? It's not fair."

"I'm sorry. But maybe, the important stuff, you'll keep in your subconscious? I mean, I've certainly had my share of déjà vu moments. Maybe I did remember some of this. The stuff about believing in myself. Being strong."

"I suppose."

Giles bustled back in, a curiously non-descript pink flowery sprig of greenery in his hand. "Got it! So, I suppose we'd better begin."

"Okay. Except, one thing first. You don't suppose you could lend me enough money for a plane ticket to New York, could you? My credit card has a slight problem, in that it was issued in 2002... I promise I'll pay you back in the future."

"But if I don't remember lending you the money, how will I know to ask for it back?"

"You can trust me, can't you? Pleeease?"

Giles sighed. "That sort of wheedling is far more becoming in a teenager than an adult, you know. But very well."

And so it was arranged. 

***

_Buffy Summers, 24-year old leader of the Slayer Army and saviour of the world a whole lot of times, peeped through the glass window of the library door as her impossibly younger self and her friends gathered in a circle. She watched as Willow held the Lethe's Bramble on the palm of her hand, and said the words of the spell. She saw the shimmery glow pass through the herb, and watched the four of them stagger back in confusion. Giles had left a note propped on the table giving a carefully edited explanation of the magic, just in case it went wrong, but it didn't seem to be necessary. They were soon talking and chatting happily enough, going about their lives._

_Time to leave, before they saw her and the whole process had to start again. She felt hesitant about going: back to the complexities and loneliness of the real world. But she had responsibilities to live up to, and there were compensations. She had friends and family in the future, too, even if they were... different. _

_But not that different. She smiled at her own thoughts, and turned her back, and walked out of Sunnydale High School for the last time without a backwards glance.  
_


End file.
